Neko Miroku
by CheesexXxLuver
Summary: Poor Miroku, all he wanted was to take a peaceful walk. Never had he expected this outcome from picking up a simple object. And with the shichinintai around it just got worse.


**Neko Miroku**

**Summery: **Poor Miroku, all he wanted was to take a peaceful walk. Never had he expected this outcome from picking up a simple object. And with the shichinintai around it just got worse.

**AN: **Ok, before we begin, I just want to say that it was 2:30 in the morning and if it seemed rushed it was. The characters might be OOC, but I'm trying. So let's begin!

**Chapter 1.**

**Neko-kun**

Poor Miroku, he never expected this outcome from picking up a simple object. Now his friends can't get enough of it.

"I'm so glad this amuses you so much." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He watched as his friends calmed themselves, feeling himself get picked up. Glancing, he say that kagome was the one who picked him up and was now hugging him. Maybe this wasn't so bad, he thought as he was held closer to her chest.

"We're sorry Miroku. Now why don't you explain to us how this happened." The young miko apologized. Miroku let out a long sigh, and began to explain his tale.

***************

It all began with Miroku taking a walk in the woods that was around the village they were currently staying at. Inuyasha had warned him to be careful now that the shichinintai and Naraku around. Miroku had just waved it off, saying that there had been no sightings of either of them and took off. Behind him he herd Inuyasha huff, and the others saying their be careful.

As Miroku was looking at the scenery, his face still feeling sore from the one woman he had groped. She hits harder than Sango, he thought rubbing his sore cheek. A sparkle caught his eye as he walked by a tree. Stopping he looked under a root were he had seen the shiny object. Reaching out once he had spotted it, he picked it up and returned to standing.

"Well this is weird." He observed the object closely, trying to make out what the was. It seemed to be some sort of solid gold diamond. Strange writing was on all of its sides, which looked like scribbles to Miroku, and had a small sphere at the point.

Flipping it around in his hands a few more times, he looked up to try and find where it could have come from. It could possibly belong to one of the villagers, but they would have herd if something this beautiful had been lost, after all it is not a big village.

Deep in thought he had not sense a figure approaching until a shrill shout echoed throughout the area. Jumping, Miroku swiftly turned, his staff held in a defensive position as his other held the object. Miroku blinked, once he realized what, or rather who, was standing in front of him.

A beautiful women with orange hair and blue eyes, wearing a plain white kimono that showed off her full figure, was holding her cheeks in her pale hands, in what seemed to be a shocked expression. With her mouth opened wide, Miroku spied small pearly white fangs.

"You! You stole it you damn thief!" Pointing a accusing finger at a confused Miroku, she stormed up to him and snatched the object away from him. Miroku just blinked at the strange woman, who only looked like a couple years older than him.

"How dare you try and steel from me! And especially this." Shoving the item in Mirokus' face, as if he had already did not know what the object looked like. Her blue eyes burning bright, her arms shot down to her side taut and shaking in anger.

Blinking out of his stupor, Miroku took a slight step back and held out his hands in front of him in defence.

"I'm sorry, but I did not steal anything. I was simply taking a walk in the forest when I found that." Miroku pointed to the object in her hands. If possible, the woman seemed to get ever angrier at his response. Taking a gulp, Miroku prepared himself for what was about to come, what it was he did not know.

"Did not steal? Did not steal! Of course you stole it! You were just holding it and now your trying to make some stupid excuse because I've caught you red handed!" Waving the object around, the woman kept screaming, confusing and scaring Miroku even more.

"I did not steal it, I found it under that tree root" Miroku pointed at the place he had found the object, now wishing he had simply ignored it.

"Hah! Like I believe that. You stole it, you damn monk! And now that I've caught you, you have to be punished1!" What? Now this made Miroku weary, trying to get the woman to listen to him, he stopped when she let out another yell, like she had a brilliant idea.

"So this is what is going to happen," Miroku gawked at her, she wasn't even listening to him! "if it is true to what you say, that you simply 'found' (at this she made bunny ears with her fingers) the object, you have one week to prove it. If not you stay in this form forever." Form, what form, he did not change into anything. His thought were interrupted by chanting, looking up he saw the woman with her eyes closed and her hands in a seal, he began to panic.

"Wait!" Waving his hands at her, trying to her to stop, but it was to late. The woman eyes shot open, now glowing a forest green, Miroku saw purple flames surround him. Shielding his eyes with his arms, Miroku was shocked that the purple flames were cold to the touch.

Blinking, he realized that it was over. What just happened? Looking around he spotted the women in front of him, her blue eyes gazing at him and her hands clamped together under her chin, there was a small smile grazing her lips. Then she shot her arms out at him.

Letting out a surprised yell, he was picked up and squeezed into her chest. How was this possible? Wasn't he taller then the woman?

"You are just to cute!" Now the woman's mood swings just confused him more, making his head hurt. "I didn't think you would turn into this adorable little thing!" Now calming down, the woman let Miroku sit back onto the ground.

"Now remember monk, you have one week to prove that you are innocent, or else you stay in this form forever. Which I wouldn't mind, you are just so cute!" The woman kneeled down in front of him, still gazing at him with that twinkle in her eye.

"But I told you before, I did not take that item! I-" Getting cut off by the woman holding up her hand, she started to speak again.

"Because you keep insisting that you are innocent, your sentence has been extended to a month. Until you find some proof, I will keep accusing you as the thief. Now then onto the rules." This woman was insane, Miroku was still trying to explain to her that he did not steal the object, and had his sentence extended to a month. If it was good or bad he did not know yet, for he was still trying to get the woman to listen.

"First, my name is Mure and I am a guardian spirit over this item, so it is my job to punish those who tries to steal it, and that would be you little monk.

"Second once a month runs out, I will find you and see your proof. If you do not have any, you stay like this forever, no second chances. And um….that's it I think. Yup that's it. So I am very busy and now I have to leave. I see you in a month Neko-kun!" And just like that she was gone. Miroku just blinked, that woman was insane. And what did she mean by Neko-kun?

Standing up was surprisingly a difficult task, as he could not keep his balance. Spreading is arms out he tried taking a step forward, and let out a yell as his face connected to the ground.

What was going on? First that crazy woman comes out of nowhere and accuses him as a thief, cast some spell on him, and now he can't walk. Not to mention that the surrounds had grown to a tremendous height, Miroku added once he looked around. How could this have happened, did she shrink me?

Taking a look at himself, he let out, what seemed to be the hundredth time today, as he saw that he was covered in black and light purplish color fur. His hands and feet where small paws, taking a look at his behind, he saw that he had a fluffy tail to match Kiraras. Reaching up, he felt with his small paws that he had a pair of big cat ears on top of his head, and surprisingly he still had his earrings.

Well, at lease he now knew why everything was so big.

Trying to stand up for the second time proved successful, since he had used all of his limbs instead of just his legs. Feeling something thump against his chest made him look down, only to see that the emblem of his Shakujou attached to his prayer beads around his neck. What happened to his Kazaana, he looked down to his right han- uh paw and saw that is was just a normal…uh paw. He noticed that his nails had green tips on them though.

Ears flicking forward, he heard the leaves in the trees rustle as something was rushing towards him. Miroku was frozen in place as he saw a figure land in front of him.

"Miroku? Where the hell are ya? We are- " Relieved to find out it was only Inuyasha, Miroku let out a breath he did not know he was holding. Looking up at the hanyou, he was about to speak, only to be interrupted by laughter.

To say Inuyasha was surprised was an understatement. With his advance hearing, he herd Mirokus startled yell and ran to investigate, only to find his friend as a kitten. That itself caused a fit of laughter from the hanyou.

"What the hell happened to you? You're a damn kitten!" Mirokus' eye twitch and ears flattened as he waited for his friend to calm down.

Once the hanyou calmed down somewhat, Miroku began to speak.

"It is a difficult story and I think that I better explain what happed to everyone at once." As he started to walk, still having difficulties, he let out a yelp as Inuyasha picked him up by his scruff and took off towards the village.

"Your taking to long and I want a damn explanation." Letting out a sigh, Miroku began to brace himself for his comrades reaction as they rushed towards the village.

***************

Looking up, he saw that his comrades were thinking about what he just explained, and was still being held by Kagome.

"So, this woman will be back in a month to see your proof, which you don't have, and will decide whether or not to change you back?" Sango concluded, as she reached out and started to pet his head, Kirara sitting in her lap, staring at him.

"How the hell are you going to prove that?" Inuyasha barked out.

"I do not know, but I will think of something when the time comes. Let us hope that she will actually listen." Miroku replied.

"So are we going to stay in the village and wait for the lady to come back?" Shippo asked, looking at everyone in the group.

"No, I think that we should keep moving. After all we still have to keep up with Naraku, and now the shichinintai." Miroku explained, looking cozy in Kagomes chest.

"Are you sure, because we have no problem in staying." Kagome looked down at Miroku. Seeing him nod, she still looked a little unsure.

"What's the problem? He said it was fine so let's just go!" Inuyasha butted in, seeing that everyone still looked unsure. He began to regret what he just said as he saw that Kagome was starting to twitch.

"Be a bit more sensitive! SIT!" Everyone sweat dropped as they felt the ground shake underneath them.

***************

**AN:** Ok, so how was that for my first story? Ideas and criticism are welcomed, and there will be more soon!


End file.
